


From the Moment They Met

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lancelot doesn't want the same things he used to.





	From the Moment They Met

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** From the Moment They Met  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 291  
>  **Summary:** Lancelot doesn't want the same things he used to.  
>  **A/N:** written for prompt 'Goals' at camelot_drabble

“I did have goals you know?” Lancelot uttered softly as he unbuttoned his shirt and walked towards Merlin.

“I know.” Merlin answered just as softly. He remembered Lancelot’s goal of being a Knight of Camelot. It was something he had talked about since the moment they had first met, over and over again as if it was the be all and end of his existence. Although, for some reason Lancelot hadn’t mentioned it in a long time. _Wait. He had said did have... What did he mean by that? What happened?_ “So what’s changed?”

“Everything.” Lancelot cupped Merlin’s cheek and stared into his eyes. “From the moment I met you everything changed. And now I no longer want the same things I thought I once wanted.”

Merlin’s heart beat faster in his chest. He knew they were standing on the precipice of something more. Or at least he was hopeful. “I don’t understand. What do you want now?”

A slow smile began to spread across Lancelot’s face. “You.” He admitted quietly as he grazed his thumb across Merlin’s bottom lip. “You are all I will ever want.”

“I...” Merlin had fallen for Lancelot the moment they’d met, when he had seen what Merlin really was, what he could do and he hadn’t turned away from him. He swallowed hard and tried again. “I lov...”

But before he could get the words out Lancelot lowered his head until their lips had met in a passionate kiss... one that went on for a long time.

 

As the kiss deepened, became something more both men knew there was still a lot to be said but neither Lancelot nor Merlin was in any hurry to continue the conversation. After all some things are better shown.


End file.
